


March Words 6: Aspiring

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, stiles and derek are children, the Sheriff's only mentioned and still a deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: For day 6 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-marchThe word is "aspiring."





	March Words 6: Aspiring

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "aspiring."

After their play date in the park, then burgers and milkshakes at Wendy’s, they went to the station so Claudia could bring lunch to her husband.

“My daddy works here. He’s a depitty,” Stiles told Derek for the tenth time.

Derek knew police put people in jail so he was sure to keep very quiet. Stiles could talk because his daddy wouldn’t put his own boy in jail, would he?

Derek didn’t think Stiles could ever not talk, besides.

“I’m gonna be a depitty too, when I get way bigger,” Stiles informed his best friend.

Derek just nodded his agreement.


End file.
